


Unattainable

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Okay, Giles, just remember, 'I feel a thing, you feel a thing...' But personalise it."





	Unattainable

“Okay, Giles, just remember, 'I feel a thing, you feel a thing...' But personalise it."  
“Personalise it?”  
“She's a technopagan, right? Ask her to bless your laptop. Have fun.” 

As Buffy left with Willow and Xander, she cast one last longing look at Giles, Xander’s words sinking in. 

_“People don’t fall in love with what’s right in front of them, people want the dream. What they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive.”_

Buffy turned away sadly, just as Giles turned to call after her. 

“What? Oh, don’t… leave.” 

As he watched her go, Giles kicked himself.


End file.
